The present Invention Patent is intended to make known a new device provided with advantageous features for the opening of certain types of preserve cans, tins and similar containers.
As it is known, one of the traditionally-known types of preserve cans features a tear-off upper lid provided with a ring which is to be held with one hand in order to perform such function. However, given the tearing resistance which is sometimes shown by the lid, a certain rough action is required to open the can which involves a certain risk of small wounds on the user's hand, the projection of the contents out of the can, etc.
The present Invention Patent is intended to overcome the above drawbacks by providing the means required to carry out the opening of such type of closing device in preserve cans in a very simple and practical way.